La romance de la Lune et du Soleil
by Mikipeach
Summary: Elle était le Soleil. Il était la Lune. Elle était une étoile d'Or. Il était une étoile d'Argent. Tout était écrit, tout concordait à dire que leur amour était impossible, que rien ne pourrait les unir. Ils ne devaient pas s'aimer et ils ne le pouvaient pas…Jackunzel UA Two-shot. 1/2


**Disclaimers :** Jack Frost, Mim, Pitch et Nightlight appartiennent à l'univers de **William Joyce** et au film **Les cinq légendes**. Raiponce appartient à **Disney.** Seule l'histoire m'appartient (l'inspiration m'est venue en tombant sur un Jackzunel où Jack était la lune et Punzie le soleil).

**Genre :** Romance/Conte

**Pairing :** Jackunzel

**UA :** Mim est le Roi de l'espace et des étoiles, Pitch est le roi des Ténèbres et des ombres, Jack et Raiponce sont des étoiles ayant accepté de devenir la Lune et le Soleil pour protéger la Terre des ombres de Pitch Black. Raiponce est une étoile d'Or, donc d'une caste plus privilégiée que les étoiles d'Argent, dont Jack Frost est issu, et qui font parties de l'armée de Mim.

**Résumé :** _Elle était le Soleil. Il était la Lune. Elle était une étoile d'Or. Il était une étoile d'Argent. Tout était écrit, tout concordait à dire que leur amour était impossible, que rien ne pourrait les unir. Ils ne devaient pas s'aimer et ils ne le pouvaient pas…Jackunzel UA Two-shot. 1/2_

**Playist : **_Set Fire to the Rain – Adèle_, _We found love – Sam Tsui _& _I love you forever – Two Steps from Hell_

Même si ce genre n'existe pas dans ffnet, oui cette fanfic est un conte donc attendez-vous à quelque chose de léger, fleur bleue avec un (très gros) potentiel happy end. Après du Sophrost (Jack/Old!Sophie) et du Jack/Tooth (_Eclat Romantique_ et _10 things I hate about you_) voilà que j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite romance toute légère et fleur bleue entre Jack et Raiponce (bien que je sois pas fan de ce couple je les trouve mignons et j'aime bien cet OS ^^). Voilou que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit et si vous voulez avoir des informations sur mes prochains écrits ;)

Voilà, voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce petit conte de fée et spécial pour Noël !

.

* * *

_**La romance de la Lune et du Soleil**_

_Partie I_

* * *

.

Il y a des millénaires de cela, la Terre vint au monde. Avec sa vie, ses mers, ses montagnes, ses océans, ses prairies…un monde pétillant et grouillant de promesses et de possibilités. Fourmillement de centaines d'existences qui n'attendaient que l'étincelle d'un espoir pour que les ténèbres, qui les entouraient, disparaissent.

La Terre avait été créée par un Esprit tout puissant, le grand Mim, roi des étoiles et de l'espace. Celui-ci décida d'offrir à la terre deux lumières particulières. Elles auraient pour charge de rythmer la fuite du temps et maintenir l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Il leur offrit ainsi la Lune et le Soleil.

L'une était un astre argenté scintillant dans la noirceur de la nuit, froide, distante, s'amusant à se cacher dans les nuages ou dans la pénombre, charmant les étoiles de par son aura si étrange et insolente. L'autre était une lumière flamboyante qui chassait toute ombre sur la Terre pour la chaleur, la vie, la douceur, la force, la vivacité, la lumière.

L'une était attachée aux ténèbres, l'autre était attachée à la vie.

Deux astres si différents auxquels Mim donna la tâche de veiller sur la Terre. Ce fut parmi sa cour qu'il choisit les deux esprits qui pourraient remplir cette lourde tâche. Pendant des jours il se promena parmi ses sujets, observant chaque membre de sa cour, les étudiant, les regardant pour savoir qui parmi toutes ces étoiles pourraient remplir la tâche de devenir un Soleil ou une Lune.

Après des semaines de laborieuses recherches, le roi Mim trouva finalement les deux étoiles qui sauraient remplir cette mission. Ainsi Jack Frost, l'étoile la plus froide de son Royaume, devint la Lune, tandis que l'étoile la plus brillante et la plus lumineuse, la douce Raiponce, devint le Soleil.

Chacune des étoiles accepta avec joie et honneur sa mission. Jack Frost voulait pouvoir observer les aléas des existences des hommes et la noirceur des ténèbres n'effrayait nullement son cœur de glace. Raiponce voulait admirer les milles merveilles du monde, la créativité de la nature et devenir un astre aussi flamboyant, pour cette petite étoile à la longue chevelure dorée, était l'honneur le plus magique de sa vie d'immortelle.

Le jour où les deux jeunes étoiles durent prendre fonction de leur rôle, Mim les convoqua dans la salle du trône pour leur donner deux conseils qu'ils devraient respecter quoiqu'il arrive.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, je vous ai choisi pour maintenir un équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Vous êtes là pour veiller sur les hommes et empêcher que les ombres du seigneur des Ténèbres, Pitch Black, ne détruisent toute vie. Pour cela je vous demande de toujours suivre ces deux règles : Vous devez toujours respecter votre cycle et vous ne devez jamais – Ô grand jamais – chercher à vous rencontrer. »

La jeune Raiponce hocha avec conviction la tête, mains jointes, l'oreille attentive, la petite étoile ne voulait pour rien au monde faillir à la grande mission que lui avait confiée son vénérable Roi.

Jack Frost demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il coula un regard vers la jeune étoile qui se trouvait à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et en cet instant l'étoile glacée la trouva fort jolie. Il contempla sa longue chevelure d'or tressée où des fils de la voie lactée s'entremêlaient avec les mèches dorées de la jeune étoile. Il admira la silhouette menue enveloppée d'une robe lactescente aux reflets de parme et d'argent. Il apprécia la douceur de ses traits et l'éclat de vie dans ses yeux vert. Alors la Lune sut que c'était trop tard. En admirant la beauté du Soleil il sut qu'il ne serait pas si aisé de respecter la dernière règle car il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux de Raiponce.

.

.

Dans le Royaume de Mim il existait deux castes d'étoiles. Les étoiles d'Or et les étoiles d'Argent.

Les premières étaient les plus brillantes, les plus importantes et les plus flamboyantes. Elles étaient celles qui avaient pour charge d'amener le jour aux planètes, gouvernant des systèmes solaires, allant même jusqu'à gouverner des galaxies si elles se montraient bienveillantes auprès du roi de l'espace et des étoiles. Elles possédaient toutes des cheveux dorés, qui s'illuminaient quand elles devaient accomplir leur tâche d'éclairer les planètes. On s'accordait à dire qu'elles étaient les plus belles étoiles de l'espace. Etincelantes de par leur beauté et ardentes de par la chaleur qu'elles pouvaient posséder en leur sein.

Les étoiles d'Argent étaient l'exacte opposées de ces dernières. Déjà car elles étaient toutes de sexe masculin et ensuite parce qu'elles possédaient une chevelure argentée allant de pair avec leur peau pâle. Ils n'étaient que les petites étoiles lointaines, froides et distantes qui avaient pour charge d'éclairer, de leurs faibles rayons, les planètes éloignées des étoiles d'Or ou qui devaient veiller, lorsque la nuit étendait son voile, qu'il subsiste toujours une étincelle de lumière contre les Ténèbres. Ils étaient des soldats et l'armée de Mim alors que les étoiles d'Or étaient la cour de ce dernier.

Raiponce était une étoile d'Or et Jack Frost une étoile d'Argent. De ce fait toute histoire d'amour entre eux était vouée à l'échec. Les étoiles d'Or étaient les enfants des Nébuleuses et des Voies Lactées. Les étoiles d'Argent n'étaient que le fruit de l'amour entre des Etoiles filantes et des Pulsars. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde et c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils se retrouvent choisis pour se partager la tâche de rependre la lumière sur Terre.

Jack Frost le savait. Il avait beau se répétait que c'était complètement insensé et stupide d'aimer une étoile d'Or mais son cœur refusait d'entendre la raison de l'Esprit de la Lune. Il tournait autour de la Terre, éloignant les ombres des Ténèbres, contemplant les activités nocturnes des habitants de la planète. Il aimait parcourir le monde et ses contrées. Volant au-dessus des montagnes et des océans dans un rire insolent et libérateur. Ivre de sentir si libre. Si fier de chasser les ombres de Pitch Black.

Mais quand les rayons du Soleil venait embraser la pâle clarté de la nuit, tout sourire mourait sur ses lèvres, toute insouciance disparaissait sur le visage de la Lune qui ne pouvait que restait surpris devant la beauté de l'étoile d'Or. Pendant des décennies il se contenta de l'observer de loin. Il admirait dans le crépuscule et l'aube rougeoyante. Il soupirait d'envie et de désir en observant sa silhouette et sa chevelure d'or. Il aimait entendre le chant que sa voix lâchait dans l'air pour rendre l'éclat du Soleil encore plus brillant, encore plus éclatant. Il s'était même surpris à se murmurer les paroles un soir de clair de Lune alors qu'il s'abandonnait à une douce rêverie.

_Fleur aux pétales d'or,_

_Repend ta magie,_

_Inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

_Guéris les blessures,_

_Eloigne la pluie,_

_Ce destin impur, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

Ainsi chaque soir, Jack Frost chantait la chanson du Soleil, juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir garder pendant quelques secondes le fantôme de la délicieuse étoile d'Or contre lui. Elle avait capturé son cœur et il en souffrait chaque jour. Chaque instant, chaque année, chaque siècle était un supplice pour l'astre d'Argent qui sentait son amour pour l'astre d'Or devenir plus violent et plus ardent au fil des nuits.

Une nuit, il n'y tint plus et décida de commettre un acte de folie. Il choisit de rester dans les cieux bien au-delà du temps voulu, dépassant la durée de l'aube, fragilisant son cycle. Juste pour la voir.

Il brava l'interdit par amour. C'est le cœur gonflé par l'impatience et le désir qu'il attendit, dans l'aube rougeoyante, la venue de Raiponce. Et elle apparut. Délicieusement belle avec sa chevelure d'or. Adorable avec son visage enfantin et ses yeux verts. Désirable dans sa robe lactescente et vaporeuse.

Un sourire de bonheur se dessina sur ses lèvres glacées lorsqu'il la vit descendre sur Terre dans un cri de joie, réchauffant la nature et les habitants de cette planète, admirant les merveilles de la nature. Elle tournoyait dans les airs, effleurait d'une main hésitante la surface de l'eau ou de l'herbe juste pour sentir le contact de ce monde qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fredonna avec les oiseaux qui s'arrachaient à leurs doux rêves. Elle était merveilleuse, magnifique, ensorcelante, envoutante.

Les mots manquaient pour la décrire et expliquer la foule de sentiments et de sensations qui étreignirent le cœur de la Lune en contemplant la danse du Soleil au petit jour. Il ne put retenir le rire grave et amusé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit Raiponce tentait de se faire une barbe avec un nuage.

Il se rendit compte trop tard quand agissant ainsi il avait signalé sa présence à l'étoile d'Or. Il maudit sa stupidité mais il était trop tard. Raiponce venait de le découvrir cacher derrière un cumulus. Le pâle éclat de l'étoile d'Argent fut aveuglé, éblouit et brulé à cet instant. Aussi bien par l'éclat ardent dont irradiait Raiponce mais aussi par cet amour, battant dans son cœur, qui voyait enfin l'objet de ses désirs si proche de lui.

.

.

Raiponce avait toujours été une petite étoile d'Or débordant de curiosité et de vivacité. Son caractère était aussi vif et lumineux que le Soleil qu'elle incarnait désormais. Son cœur était semblable à une flamme pouvant contenir à la fois la douceur de l'âtre du foyer et l'ardeur de la vie. C'était un astre de nature douce et sociable qui souffrait cruellement de sa solitude. Bien qu'elle s'acquitte de sa tâche avec fierté, elle sentait toujours une pointe de tristesse perforer son cœur lorsqu'elle voyait que malgré tous ses efforts elle n'était que la spectatrice des événements qui se déroulaient sur Terre. S'approcher de trop près de ce monde, qu'elle contemplait avec fascination et envie, aurait pu créer des conséquences désastreuses sur la vie qui y habitait. Parce qu'elle était une étoile d'Or.

Son aura était bien trop lumineuse et chaude pour qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher de la Terre s'en craindre des risques. Effleurer la surface d'un Océan déclencher des vapeurs, toucher l'herbe verdoyante d'une prairie amener celle-ci à jaunir et à perdre de son doux vert, se pencher au-dessus de cet étrange théâtre qui s'offrait à ses yeux pour mieux en saisir les subtilités entraînait bien souvent des montées de températures et parfois des catastrophes dû à la chaleur que dégageait la jeune étoile.

Elle avait beau se montrer précautionneuse mais rien n'y faisait, le Soleil était bien trop lumineux pour qu'il puisse s'approcher sans risque des autres. Cela avait toujours été la triste réalité des étoiles d'Or. D'une beauté éclatante, noblesse et fierté de la cour du roi Mim, la solitude était leur plus tendre compagne, seul amant à pouvoir supporter la chaleur de ces délicates étoiles. Avec le temps et les années, Raiponce avait réussi à s'habituer à sa solitude sans ne plus sentir sa gorge se serrer et voir couler des larmes d'or sur ses délicates joues.

Pourtant bien des fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver avec une certaine envie vers la Lune. Son éclat était bien plus pâle et froid que le sien, ainsi Jack Frost n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir si jamais il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la Terre. Bien souvent la jeune Raiponce lâcha des soupirs dans l'air alors qu'elle embrasait le ciel de sa chevelure étincelante, dans un crépuscule rougeoyant. Seule la fierté d'avoir été choisie, malgré son jeune âge, comme le Soleil de la Terre lui permettait de continuer sa tâche avec le sourire.

Ainsi la douce étoile occupait son Temps comme elle le pouvait, s'amusant dans les nuages, laissant son esprit créatif et enfantin dessiner des sculptures cotonneuses dans l'immensité de l'azur. Parfois elle poussait la malice jusqu'à se cacher derrière les gros cumulus, juste pour sentir son cœur dévoré par la solitude se réchauffer en voyant les hommes soupiraient de dépit quand elle n'était plus là. Elle tressait et coiffait sa longue chevelure en fredonnant les paroles d'une chanson pour rendre leur éclat plus brillant et aussi pour combler le vide amer qui entourait son existence.

Elle n'avait jamais failli aux règles que Mim leur avait dictées. Elle accomplissait son cycle consciemment, faisant toujours le tour de la Terre pour veiller à ce que la lumière ne faiblisse jamais et que les Ténèbres ne s'étendent jamais sur les terres et les océans. Bien qu'en tournant autour de la planète elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette lointaine de la Lune, jamais elle n'avait cherché à la rencontrer. Bien que son cœur lui chuchote parfois qu'un peu de compagnie saurait panser les plaies de son cœur meurtri, Raiponce était bien trop effrayée par les conséquences à l'idée de désobéir aux ordres du roi. Ainsi elle s'était contentée, jusqu'à maintenant, de lancer de discret regard à l'étoile d'Argent quand leur route venait inévitablement à se croiser : à l'aube et au crépuscule.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait croisé, jamais encore elle n'avait été si proche d'une étoile d'Argent, jamais encore jusqu'à cet instant.

Lorsque Raiponce découvrit que l'étrange personne, qui avait lâché dans les airs un rire grave et chaleureux, n'était autre que la Lune, elle ne put contenir les tremblements de peur qui saisirent son corps. Effrayée, elle recula dans un petit cri du cumulus où elle avait découvert Jack Frost. Mains sur sa bouche, elle contempla le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, musclé, une chevelure argentée en bataille, un visage éclairé par un sourire insolent et charmeur et son uniforme de la garde de Mim avait des doux tons de bleus et de noir. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa silhouette, de ses yeux bleus glacé qui semblaient se moquer des règles et des lois, de cette gestuelle nonchalante qu'il avait en s'appuyant sur son bâton de berger – pour mieux capturer le firmament lors des nuits où les ombres étaient trop persistantes – mais en cet instant c'était comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Et la jeune étoile d'Or en eut le souffle coupée, elle le trouvait très charmant, d'une beauté qu'elle ne pensait jamais découvrir un jour. Son cœur brisé par la solitude sembla de nouveau vibrer et se réchauffer à la simple vue de cet astre dont les yeux étaient hantés par le même sentiment d'abandon et par une flamme étrange qui éveilla sa curiosité.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Jack Frost, hésitante, détruisant à chaque seconde la limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés durant des siècles. La Lune voyait de plus en plus le Soleil se rapprochait de lui, et à chaque millimètre franchit son cœur battait avec rage dans sa poitrine, menaçant de sortir de son corps sous la violence de ses sentiments. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les doigts de la jeune étoile effleurer sa joue. La douleur fut fulgurante, il sursauta aussitôt, se dégageant à regret du doux contact de la peau de Raiponce. Sa main toucha le bras du Soleil et il sentit de nouveau une vague de souffrance dans sa chair, tandis que Raiponce poussait un cri en sentant sa peau glacée contre la sienne.

Jack regarda la paume de sa main et entrevit une auréole sombre sur sa peau, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et il devina qu'une brulure similaire s'y trouvait. La douleur était encore vivace mais ce qui le peina le plus fut le regard désolé et peiné que lui lança la jeune Raiponce en voyant qu'elle était à l'origine de ses brulures.

Honteux, gêné et chamboulé par cette rencontre, Jack disparut avant même que Raiponce ait pu ouvrir les lèvres. Cette dernière regarda l'étoile d'Argent disparaître dans le lointain, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la respiration faible, la blonde se noyait dans une vague de sentiments nouveaux et étranges. Elle resta immobile, passant ses mains sur son bras, effleurant de ses lèvres les doigts qui étaient entrés en contact avec la peau si froide de la Lune.

Elle avait désobéit à un des ordres de Mim mais étrangement son cœur n'en était pas chagriné. Les pensées de Raiponce étaient toutes tournées vers cette délicieuse et étrange rencontre. Un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres en se rappelant de la beauté de la Lune.

.

.

Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour que leur esprit les raisonne. Jack avait enfin rencontré et touché le Soleil. Et quand bien même cette rencontre lui avait valu la naissance de cicatrices semblables à des cratères sur sa peau pâle, la Lune s'en moquait. Son cœur ne désirait qu'une chose la revoir et sentir encore le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Peut-être même irait-il jusqu'à capturer les lèvres du Soleil juste pour sentir son doux parfum et faire taire les tourments qui détruisaient à chaque seconde son cœur. Qu'importe s'il devait pour cela se consumer et brûler entièrement sous l'effet de la chaleur de la blonde. Qu'importe les conséquences. Il l'aimait.

Raiponce ne savait que penser de tout cela. Son dévouement à Mim la poussa pendant un temps à fuir toute tentative d'approcher de la Lune. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte et lui imposait une torture constante qui la rendait étourdie et faisait parfois naître sur sa peau des rougeurs qui rendaient sa chaleur d'autant plus forte pour les humains. Elle brûlait littéralement de curiosité. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Jack Frost et cette rencontre plus qu'étrange qui avait éveillé un tourbillon de sentiments étourdissant dans son cœur.

Elle ne savait que faire…mais une chose était sure elle voulait le revoir. Elle hésita longuement sur sa décision. Tantôt angoissée, tantôt vive, tantôt inquiète, tantôt impatiente, tantôt perdue, tantôt curieuse…Raiponce ne savait plus que faire. Son cœur était déchiré entre la peur de désobéir aux règles de Mim et son envie brûlante de nouer des liens, peut-être plus forts, avec la Lune.

Pendant un mois les chemins de la Lune et du Soleil ne se croisèrent plus. Jusqu'au jour où Raiponce choisit de provoquer cette rencontre. Lors d'un crépuscule d'été, elle se glissa sous un nuage et attendit la venue de la Lune. Elle patienta pendant de longues minutes, son cœur tambourinant avec violence dans sa poitrine. Puis Jack apparut dans les airs, virevoltant sur son bâton de berger, entraînant un firmament d'étoiles dans le lointain pour chasser les ombres de Pitch Black lorsque la lumière du crépuscule aurait totalement disparue.

Malgré le rire qui secouait son corps, Raiponce put entrevoir un éclat de mélancolie dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Un éclat similaire à celui qui scintillait dans ses iris vertes. Mue par la compassion elle sortit de sa cachette.

Jack l'aperçut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, son cœur fit une embardée et son corps alla heurter un cumulus qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop occupé à contempler l'apparition qui hantait ses pensées depuis des jours.

Un rire. Un délicieux bruissement s'échappa des lèvres du Soleil alors que Jack ressortait de la forme cotonneuse, le visage couvert de morceaux du nuage. Un sourire insolent naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien chère Soleil ! Non contente de déconcentrer le cycle des Etoiles vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Les joues de l'Etoile d'Or prirent une teinte écarlate.

« Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi il y a quelques semaines. Je pense qu'à ce titre là nous sommes quittes cher Lune. »

Jack s'éleva dans les airs, s'approchant du nuage où se trouvait Raiponce. L'immortelle observait chacun des gestes de l'Etoile d'Argent admirant cette nonchalance arrogante qui imprégnait chacun de ses traits. Il semblait si libre. Elle l'enviait. Elle qui avait toujours respecté les règles du Roi des Etoiles, voir une Etoile aussi libre lui donnait envie de tout abandonner juste pour sentir l'ivresse de la liberté couler dans ses veines et faire battre son cœur jusqu'à l'étourdissement.

Les pieds de l'Etoile d'Argent effleurèrent le nuage, faisant sursauter Raiponce. Un sourire joueur éclaira les traits de Jack alors qu'il s'inclinait dans un mouvement souple et saisissait délicatement la main de l'Etoile d'Or. Des picotements parcoururent leur peau en sentant la chaleur et la froideur de leur corps entrer l'un et l'autre mais aucun ne retira sa main.

« Je suis fort désolé de vous avoir importuné le premier. Je vous prie d'accepter les excuses de Jack Frost, la misérable Etoile d'Argent qui voulait contempler la beauté du Soleil. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leur cœur chantèrent une symphonie qui oppressa leur poitrine et déclencha une vague de frissons sur leur peau. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contempler, n'osant rompre cet échange ou l'étreinte de leur main.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je suis bien sotte d'avoir été effrayée par votre présence quand je vous ai découvert. Et la beauté de Raiponce est loin d'être aussi belle que celle de la Lune. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sotte Raiponce. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas misérable Jack. »

Ils durent se séparer sur ces paroles qui avaient troublé leur cœur. La peur des représailles de Mim les enjoignit à retourner à leur rôle. Pourtant ce bref échange avait éveillé une flamme qui leur était impossible d'éteindre. La curiosité de Raiponce et l'insolence de Jack les poussèrent à renouveler leurs rencontres.

D'abord espacées, elles devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes alors que la distance les séparant durant leur échange ne cessait de s'amenuiser. Des sourires, des doigts qui s'entremêlent, des mains qui s'étreignent, des yeux qui s'égarent, des esprits qui songent à l'autre un peu trop souvent, des paroles, des gestes, des regards.

Et ce fut lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sous une aube printanière que Raiponce et Jack surent qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'importe les blessures qui pouvaient marquer leur peau dû à leur condition différente, qu'importe les lois et les règles, qu'importe leurs peurs…ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils s'aimaient. Et malgré les tentatives de fuite de Raiponce, dans un sursaut de conscience, ils ne pouvaient plus effacer les sentiments qui étreignaient leur cœur.

Leur amour était impossible. Une Etoile d'Or et une Etoile d'Argent ne pouvaient s'aimer. Le Soleil et la Lune ne pouvaient être unis. Ils ne devaient pas s'aimer…

* * *

.

.

Et voilà fin de la première partie. C'est la première fois que j'écris sous le format du conte et j'avoue que ça fait très bizarre x)

Bref un petit conte de Noël dont la deuxième partie sera sans aucun doute posté la semaine prochaine.

Et si vous voulez me faire un cadeau de Noël, ou me remercier ou simplement donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Ce sera ma plus belle récompense pour cet écrit et mon plus beau cadeau de Noël que vous pourriez me faire :D

A très bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
